


LEJOS

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: En algún lugar postTT, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	LEJOS

A veces lo recordaba, pero la sensación se quedaba simplemente estampada en el gran ventanal.   
De noche y con mucho frío fuera, el hospital podía dar un calor inusual, poco humano, más triste y pegajoso de lo que desearía, pero al fin y al cabo era calor. Se sentía lejos. Si algo podía sentir era eso; lejanía. Cortante y silenciosa. Y apabullante. Lo borraba todo. Como si esa fuera la única vida que había conocido, como si las luces lejanas de la ciudad existieran sólo para otros, pero no para ella.   
En el fondo le gustaban las noches de guardia. Con ese silencio tan simple que se rompía de vez en cuando por la llamada insistente del busca. Luego todo quieto. Lo prefería a su apartamento. Más solo, fingiendo que estaba más cerca de una vida normal. Fingir no era bueno, aunque a veces era todo lo que podía hacer. Un par de placas de tórax le observaban desde el negatoscopio. Condensación en base pulmonar izquierda, seno costodiafragmático borrado, posible derrame pleural metaneumónico. Un rezo en el silencio, una vida diferente. Eso era lo que ella creía que había querido siempre.  
Asirse a lo simple, un horario, unos compañeros de trabajo, ser un verdugo con pijama azul. Comer una manzana una noche de domingo mientras leía el British Journal of Medicine. Ordenado, científico, perfecto, alejado.   
Jodídamente lejos.   
Tanto que mirar a la puerta dolía de vez en cuando y los helados de leche desnatada totufi del sótano Edgar Hoover parecían una invención de su cerebro. Tal vez nunca existieron y ella siempre fue la eficiente Doctora Scully, especialista en neurología pediátrica, siempre atenta, siempre pendiente, nunca cerca.   
Siempre pensando.  
En dos personas, para ser exactos. Patrones de sus desvelos, anhelos, pesadillas y sueños. Poseedores de sus paseos mentales a través de la brisa de la azotea de Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital. Responsables de todo. Inexistentes y perdidos. Cálidos de verdad. Siete años de edad y docemil besos. Esas noches de motel y el olor de William. El sonido de las ambulancias, el color de D.C. a la lejanía, de la luz del capitolio y el desparpajo perfecto y marfilíneo del obelisco. Todo sin ellos. Siendo otra. Queriendo ser ella, pero doliendo demasiado.   
Quizá nunca estuvieron destinados a estar los tres juntos. Tal vez perderse en la monotonía de las ondas de los electros fuera lo más parecido a una nana para dormir. Así quería olvidarse de sus brazos fuertes y de los besos en la nuca. Ya no quería oír el chasquido de la cáscara de las pipas antes de dormirse. No quería nada que no existiese, echaba de menos todo lo que fue. Era una paradoja. La misma que les hizo alejarse, suponía. No es justo quererse con locura y ser malo el uno para el otro.   
Pero… ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era justo o no? O mejor dicho… ¿qué poder tenía ella? ¿Podía acaso borrar esa mancha blanquecina del scanner de la cabeza de un niño de tres años? ¿Podía abrazar a su hijo el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Podía dejar de desear que esa puerta se abriera? ¿Podía subir a la azotea y que simplemente estuviera allí?  
Una vez lo hizo. También invierno, también noviembre. Él ¿Quién si no? Sólo y magullado a las tres de la mañana. Salvaje en su lejanía, como un cristal oscuro. Tan suyo. Y otra vez lejos, otra vez dentro de su mundo. Del mundo de él. Irrespirable. Como un puzzle. En el frío de una promesa de invierno. Con esa cazadora gastada, barba desdibujada y sobre todo él. Un elemento inexistente en un lugar sensato que desaparecía sólo con mirarle.  
“Sé que sabías que estaba aquí…”


End file.
